Desperate Measures
by V.CAndrewsClone18
Summary: Harry didn't make his weight for the Quidditch team. He has just a week to do so. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Please RR i love feed back. Want me to write more just say the magic words
1. Default Chapter

"Great practice everyone!" Oliver Wood congratulated as the rest of his teammates landed on the freshly cut grass. "Look's like you've all been practicing this summer"

"That's an understatement" Fred whispered to Harry and George who stifled their laughter

"Our first game is against Ravenclaw" he announced "In one month, so we'll be practicing Monday and Thursday evenings and early Saturday mornings"

The team murmured their affirmations and started toward their locker rooms, when Madame Hooch called out

"Weigh in's after you've finished showering, meet me in the weight room"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, as did much of the team. Weigh in's were by far the worst part about being on the team. Once regained his ability to walk he made his way to the bathroom, so did the rest of the guys. They knew now was the time to drop some weight quick if only a few ounces. Mostly everyone had gained some weight over the summer (Harry gained, but it was against his wishes, Mrs. Weasley was big on eating and nutrition, Besides she had for sons who had been or were on Quidditch teams, She knew what went on behind the locker room doors).

The all too familiar sound of gagging and retching echoed throughout the locker room. The smell was sickening, and burned your nose. Because of the strict weight regulations in Quidditch (Keepers had to stay at 118 lbs., Beaters at 115 lbs. and Chasers and Seekers at 110 lbs. or less . . . Less was favored in all categories), most players both male and female became bulimic or anorexic. Throwing up or "Heaving" as the players nicknamed it, was common before games and weigh ins (Which is why all weigh in's were done after the players showered and changed). It was quick, effective and every Quidditch player in the school did it.

Staggering out of the stall, smelling strongly of vomit, his hair matted to his face with sweat, Harry made his way to the sink. He had to hold onto the edges to help keep him from collapsing . . . again. He hated heaving with a passion. And prayed that the familiar feeling of dizziness and lightheadedness would pass quickly, because he could feel his knees about to give out. A pair of arms then encircled his waist, holding him up and forcing his legs not to give out.

"Take some deep breaths" Oliver instructed "You can't pass out Potter, don't fucking pass out on me"

He tried desperately not to. "I can't keep this up" He whispered

Oliver tuned on the cold tap water and with one arm still holding him up he splashed his face with it "I know . . . I can't either"

Harry bit his lip and urged his body to take control of itself again. It obeyed . . . this time.

"But we have to" Oliver whispered into his ear. "Grit your teeth and bear it . . . we all do it"

Harry nodded and managed to release the sink. "I know . . . I know"

"You ok now?"

He nodded again "Yeah"

Oliver kissed his neck "All right then, hurry up brush your teeth and get into the shower"

Another nod. He turned on the water and began brushing his teeth (which were beginning to rot due to excessive throwing up).

Fifteen minutes they assembled in the weight room. Everyone wearing that "Just thrown up" look. Madame Hooch set the magic scale down and picked up her chart.

"Bell" She called out

Katie stepped up on the scale as Harry cringed. She was weighing them in alphabetical order.

The scale called out "One hundred-thirteen pounds"

"Drop those three pounds bell" She ordered coldly "Johnson"

Angelina, who was a stick compared to her first year and known bulimic, stepped up. The scale then called out.

"One hundred-ten pounds"

Madame Hooch fastened her tight lips into a creepy smile "Perfect Johnson . . . but you could be lighter, anyway keep it up . . . Potter"

Harry wondered, as a sullen faced Angelina stepped off of the scale, if she knew how Angelina was "keeping it up" would she still want her to? His thoughts were interrupted by the scale calling out.

"One hundred-twenty pounds"

Harry nearly fell over. Madame Hooch shook her head in disappointment

"Potter" She said slowly, her voice tight "Do we need fat seekers?!"

Turning bright red with anger at himself and embarrassment "N . . . no" He stammered

"That ten pounds better be gone by our next weigh in, which I should inform you is Saturday you have a week."

He nodded and stepped down. Head lowered he didn't look up until Madame Hooch had left.

"Harry don't be so hard on yourself" Oliver said "I have five pounds to lose myself"

"Yeah" The twins said in stereo

"Fred and I have to lose 10 pounds each" George reported

Fred crossed his eyes at him "You have to lose ten pounds _I_ have to lose nine and a half . . . fatty"

George punched him in the arm, Fred punched him back

Oliver slinked his arm around Harry's shoulders "Angelina and Alicia were the only two who made weight, so it wasn't only you who didn't" He kissed his cheek the looked over at the battling twins "Will you two cut it out"

Caught in a headlock, George elbowed Fred and they both scrambled to catch up.

"So relax mate" Fred said dodging a hit from George "We'll lose it together Ow!"

George ran in front of them after smacking Fred in the face. Fred tackled him and was in the process of choking him out.

"Ok! Ok!" George pleaded

"Say Snape!" Fred ordered

"No"

Fred choked harder "Say 'I love Severus Snape'!"

"Kill me" George choked out

"Suit yourself"

"Ok" He squeaked "I . . . I l love S Severus Snape"

Oliver and Harry burst out laughing. Fred was laughing so hard his tears were dripping onto his brothers face.

"I said it so get off!" George snapped, angry at being laughed at. He pushed his brother off and stormed down the hall. Calming down Fred went after him.

"Don't be so pissy man"

George smacked him again and they resumed all the way into the dungeon where the school gym was so conveniently placed. There were several Slytherins there including Malfoy. Some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were scattered about. Everyone knew by their expressions that the weigh in hadn't gone well. Oliver went over to lift weights with the twins. While Harry made his way over to the treadmills. He took the one near Malfoy, who'd lost so much weight he looked sick. The two had come to an understanding of one another and had become friends, (even though during the Quidditch season things got really heated).

"By the look on your face I see Hooch hit you with a surprise weigh in too?" Draco asked.

"Yeah"

"Didn't go well huh?" he observed

"No"

"How much?" he asked

Harry turned the speed up "Ten"

"Shit! Did she jump on you?"

"Duh . . . she's such a bitch"

The blonde laughed and turned his speed to match Harry's "Well my friend I just so happen to have the perfect solution"

"Can your dad have the Quidditch weights raised?"

"No. Ok second best"

"What?'

Draco produced a tiny green pill from his pocket "Pep pills'. Muggles call them Speed"

Harry had heard of speed, when staying at the Dursleys, mentioned on T.V. once in a while. But he didn't know about what they did.

"What do they do?" he asked

"Keep you up and your appetite down. So you can work out more and eat less" He explained

Harry, still skeptical looked over the pill "Is that all it does?" he asked wearily. He knew many Quidditch players professional and not used drugs, which were dangerous to keep their weight down.

"How do you think I keep my weight down . . . I'm on them right now." He admitted

Harry noted that his pupils were dilated.

"Uh"

"I made my weight with them you know I could barely keep my weight less than a hundred and thirty before . . . trust me"

"How much?" He asked knowing Malfoy wasn't just gonna give it to him, no matter how cool they were.

"Well" He huffed "It takes money to get them from the muggle world here, without getting caught by Aurors or the muggle police. But they usually run from a150 galleons for a hundred pills, 200 for a hundred and fifty and 300 for two hundred and fifty"

"What?!"

"Hey man business is business"

"How about a hundred?"

Draco turned to him sweat trickling down his long neck. "I don't give a damn if you're Harry Potter or The Queen it's a hundred and fifty or nothing"

Harry nodded, he had to respect the way the sixteen-year-old did business. He was most definitely his fathers' son.

"Cash?"

"Do you take me for a fool potter?" Drake asked

Harry sighed and calculated that he'd only brought 200 galleons with him. But if this stuff really did what he said it did why not? Right?

"How do I know it really works?"

"Don't you trust me Potty?" he asked jokingly

"Not in the least ferret boy"

The two laughed. They often called each other the names they used to when they hated one another. Draco looked at him and turned up his speed as did Harry, and gave the raven haired teen a sly smile. It was his turn to respect his haggling skills.

"Well be my guest and have a free trial" He gave him the pill that was on display and took one himself. Harry swallowed it with one gulp of water.

"How long do they take to work?"

"Fifteen minutes man" Draco informed

Harry nodded "All right"

"One rule"

"What?"

"Two actually" he corrected

"What?"

"You get busted it's on you if my name gets put in anywhere I'll deny . . . I have people you of all people should know that" Draco warned

"Oh yeah" Harry nodded "No problem" He knew that he was getting himself into this.

"Cool"

"What's the second one?" Harry asked

"Keep hydrated. I am not going to have a death on my hands"

"Death?"

"Just do what I said and you'll live"

He nodded again and continued running sucking down some water every few minutes and not understanding just what he'd gotten himself into.


	2. The first time

"Shit" Harry groaned a little while later as he began to feel the effects of the pill.

Draco, who'd felt the effects a long time ago laughed "Feelin' it huh?" he asked

"Yeah" he said feeling as if he'd been recharged. He began feeling the energy he couldn't muster before, due to lack of eating. "I feel like I can run forever"

"Well with enough of these . . . I'm sure you could" Draco yawned turning his speed down, before it to a complete stop.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked noticing that Draco now looked extremely tired

"I'm done" The blonde huffed drinking down the rest of his water and toweling off his sweaty face. "I'm coming down. I'm gonna hit the box for a while"

Harry cringed at the thought of entering "The Box" which was the sauna. Sometimes players stayed in there for hours before a game, hoping to sweat out an ounce or two. It was literally hell in there. Harry would often do anything to put off or avoid going in there. The box was the only thing he hated more than heaving.

"You comin' with?"

"No, maybe later" Harry dodged

"Yeah, you're too hopped up to sit around the box. It's best to wait until you're coming down which should be in a little while. You'll be so low you won't realize how long you've been in there" he turned to leave when Harry called

"Meet me outside the Great Hall after dinner"

Draco smiled that superior smile "Cool"

Harry ran for a couple of minutes more without anyone near him. He was suddenly more aware of everyone else. He felt everything his hair slapping against his neck, the sweat making its way down his back, cheeks, arms. It was now he knew why Malfoy constantly looked over his shoulder. That sudden awareness made you paranoid in a sense. He was then joined by Oliver, who gave up trying to break up yet another fight between the twins.

"You've been running forever" he said starting off at a walk

"Yeah so"

"Aren't you tired?"

Harry scoffed "Hardly"

Oliver ran his hand across his sweaty head. "Keep that up and that ten pounds will be off in no time"

That's the plan" he responded. Oliver raised his eyebrows and Harry realized that this pill gave him way more confidence than he'd ever had. "Someone turn on the radio" he ordered turning the treadmill on the highest speed. Cedric Diggory, the Ravenclaw seeker turned on the old radio in the corner, The Weird Sisters were on.

"I love this song" he exclaimed

"Don't you think you're going a little fast?" Oliver asked

Harry looked over at him "No"

"Stop showing off Potter" Diggory yelled at him

"Fuck you" he responded "I don't need to show off"

"Too good are you?"

Harry laughed "Cho seems to think so"

Cedric dropped the weights he was lifting "What did you say?"

"I said" he drawled out " 'Cho seems to think so' clear enough for you?"

Even he surprised himself at the way he'd just said that. He never spoke like this, and it got the attention of everyone in the room. It was well known that Cho Chang had publicly broken up with the seeker, because some of her friends had convinced her that she was better than him. She had named off a bunch of people she'd said was better than him, and Harry was the first off the list.

"Don't play with me Potter"

Harry laughed cockily as Cedric stalked over, ignoring his friends pleads to sit back down and forget about it.

"I'm fucking serious don't laugh at me either faggot"

Harry kept his Malfoy like sneer plastered on his face, but raised his eyebrow. He paid no attention to the derogatory comment. "Well Ceddy, your girlfriend . . . well I should say ex- girlfriend broke up with you to try and get with this 'faggot' she personally called you out and told everyone that she thought I was better than you. Which, I already knew. So does that make me better than you?" he asked then scoffed " I think it does"

Right then Cedric tackled Harry, they both fell into Oliver all three went down. Cedric scrambled up "Get up!" he shouted

Harry did so. His adrenaline rushing he quickly landed a punch to the side of his former acquaintance's face. Cedric happily returned the blow and then some. Before any more could be thrown Oliver grabbed Harry while Fred and George grabbed Cedric.

"Watch your back faggot!" he yelled as the twins carted him out.

"You gonna get someone to jump me?!" Harry asked loving the way he was feeling. "Whatever Diggory what the fuck ever" he turned around and went over to the bench where his towel lie and picked it up then held it to his bleeding nose. He tried to sit there with his head back but was too worked up. He like the way he could work out hard, not feel hungry or tired and as a plus get the confidence he'd lacked most of his life.

"What is up with you?" Oliver asked "You've never acted like this before"

Harry got up and faced him "Maybe that was the problem . . . I let everyone walk all over me, well its not gonna happen anymore, I'm not gonna take shit from no one . . . not any more"

He looked over his shoulder. He suddenly felt a little more paranoid, like everyone was out to get him. Oliver looked at him, concern in his eye's. It just wasn't like Harry to act this way, let alone outright attack someone he'd been really cool with. He wrote it off though, as him just having a bad day due to his weight. When his nose finally stopped bleeding he went right back to working out, as if the whole thing with Cedric had never happened.

"Help me do my sit ups" Harry half-asked half-ordered Oliver to do

"How many are you gonna do today fifty?" he joked knowing Harry could never do over fifty in a row

"Malfoy told me he does at least three hundred a day so why don't you take a rest" he suggested "We're going to be here for a while"

So for a while Oliver did watch his boyfriend push his body far beyond what he thought he ever could.

"How many was that?" Harry asked about an hour later once his body began coming down off of the high.

"Two hundred even"

"Got a hundred more to go Potter, think you can do it?" George asked

Harry sat up again "Two hundred and one"

He fell back again and felt his energy take a nosedive. And found himself unable to do another sit up.

"And he's down for the count" Alicia announced as Harry tried to get back up but just couldn't.

"I'm not out yet" he huffed sitting up "Two hundred and two"

The old familiar feeling of hunger came back to him and he lied back again.

"Ten, nine, eight" she counted down

"Fuck you!" he snapped "I'm gonna do three hundred"

Oliver extended his hand "You don't have to be like Malfoy" he told him

Feeling tired and beaten he took his hand and Oliver helped him up.

"Ready to hit the box then?" Fred asked

The rest of the guys told him yeah, but Harry just yawned and followed them to change. Oliver watched as the teen sluggishly padded through the locker room

"Spent are you?"

"You have no idea"

He truly was spent, he didn't realize just how much of a workout he was doing until he felt it on the come down. That feeling of no confidence came back, but along with that came a feeling of lethargy. And the two of them together was horrible. He didn't want to feel like this, or even how he felt before, he wanted that confidence and energy that only that pill gave him. And he wanted it now.


	3. The come down

Harry reluctantly followed them into The Box. He still hated going there but in this new lethargic state, the intense heat didn't bother him as much. He found a spot in the back of the sauna. Oliver sat down and Harry lay his head on his knee's, only a towel covering his lower body. Malfoy, who wasn't lying on anyone, was the same way. Goyle came in with a bottle of water and gave it to the groggy teen. Harry watched silently as he took another pill, got up, gave him a wink and left. Oliver looked down at Harry who didn't meet his gaze. When he was gone Oliver made the comment on how thin he looked. He sighed when others started commenting too, he wanted that body . . . no matter what it took. Harry felt sleepier then, but not sleepy enough to actually fall asleep. It was almost as if he was in, an in between state of being awake and being asleep. He stayed in that state for what could've been five minutes or five hours. He didn't know and couldn't tell until Oliver pulled him up two hours later.

"Harry c'mon we've been in here forever" he said

"Really?" Harry slurred he hadn't noticed. Along with Fred and George, Oliver pulled him toward the shower.

"Why are you so out of it? That workout took that much out of you?" Oliver asked as Harry stood almost hunched over, motionless under the hot spray. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"What's the matter with you?" he asked again his eyebrow cocked

"I'm . . . fine" Harry said drowsily

"You could've fooled us" Fred said sarcastically

"You look like Malfoy when he's coming down off of one of his highs" George pointed out

"He slip ya one?" Fred asked half jokingly. Malfoy was known for things like that.

Harry shook his clouded head, rinsed the soap out of his hair, then turned off the shower.

"No" he said defensively leaving and going into the locker room to change. Why were they giving him such a hard time? Did they not want him to make his weight, or be successful? Why did he feel so paranoid? Maybe it was because he was worthless. Why did he feel so damn sad? Why did he want to die now? Oliver came up behind him and rubbed his sunken shoulders, bringing him back to reality. He was glad, he didn't understand why he was feeling that way. Malfoy hadn't mentioned those feelings as side effects. He dressed silently but by the time they reached the Great Hall, (for a dinner Harry really didn't want) he felt ten times worse than he did before. He desperately wanted that confident, on top the world feeling back.

"There you are" Hermione piped up as they sat down. "Have you guys been in the gym all day?"

"Yeah" Oliver answered

Harry sat uncomfortably in his seat, becoming lower by the minute. He needed to feel better again, needed to regain the strength and energy he had only when on the pill, needed to find Malfoy, and most of all needed to get back in the gym.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked biting into his cheeseburger.

Seeing him bite into the greasy mess, Harry writhed in disgust and shook his head.

"No"

"He won't eat, he didn't make his weight" Fred informed only putting a few french fries on his plate.

"You shouldn't let that get to you" Hermione told him "Those weights are ridiculous, you're what? Five-foot four? You're supposed to be at a hundred and thirty right?"

"Yeah" Ron calculated "Just about, I mean to be healthy"

"How do you expect me to me to catch the snitch at that weight?" Harry snapped while scanning the Great Hall for a glimpse of white blonde hair. He found it near the end of the Slytherin table, where Draco was showing several first year Slytherin girls his well defined stomach. He looked at his watch, dinner would be over in a half an hour. So he slipped away from the Gryffindor table, up to Gryffindor tower, into his room to gather the money, and back down again. He waited anxiously outside the Great Hall for the blonde teen, who emerged a few minutes before the bell rang.

"There you are" he yawned nonchalantly "So you got my money?"

Harry held out the filled money bag and made a mental note to visit the Gringotts branch in Hogsmead to take out more money . . . in case he needed it . . . he knew he'd need it. Draco gave a knowing sneer and took the teen by the shoulder "C'mon" he instructed leading him up to Slytherin Tower. Once they reached his room, he quickly closed the door and locked it, then plopped on his bed and demanded the money

"Let me count it"

Harry waited impatiently as he did so. "Could you count any slower? ! " he snapped

Draco chuckled "You comin' off of that pretty hard huh?"

"You didn't tell me it'd make me feel like this" he pointed out

"Relax, this plays on your mental status. The money is all here, so take another one of these beauties. They'll perk you right back up"

He handed Harry a rather large muggle pill bottle. He'd seen one just like it at the Dursleys. Vernon had a lot of them, for his blood pressure medicine.

"Wicked" Harry said

"There's a hundred and fifty in there Potter, count 'em up if you want"

"No, n no I'll take your word" he said taking the pill and inspecting the bottle

"You know where to come when you need some more"

Harry nodded and headed to the door. Then turned and said "Thank's man"

Draco went over and draped an arm over around his shoulders "No problem man, that's what friends are for"

Harry put the pills in his pocket and walked down with Draco, his arm still draped around him, even as they strolled past Oliver, without so much as a second glance.


	4. Forgiveness and Consequences

"One-hundred seventy-seven, one-hundred seventy-eight, one-hundred seventy-nine" Ron heard a voice grumbling late at night a few days later. He sat up in his bed and opened his bed curtains to see Harry on the floor doing crunches. Looking at his watch he saw that it was about 3:30 in the morning.

"Harry!" he scolded "What are you doing up so late? Exercising?"

"One-hundred eighty-seven, yeah, one-hundred eighty-eight got to keep burning calories can't waste time sleeping, one-hundred eighty-nine"

"It's 3:00 a.m.!"

"So what"

"Aren't you tired?"

Harry scoffed "Not in the least, now leave me alone you're making me lose count, where was I?"

Ron watched him for a while then lied back in his bed "You were at a hundred and ninety"

"Thanks" he said "One-hundred ninety one, one-hundred ninety-two, one-hundred ninety . . ."

"I woke up last night and Harry was doing crunches" Ron informed their group at breakfast that morning

"That's nothing, he was doing pushups when I saw him" Dean Thomas said

"Chin ups when I woke up yesterday" Seamus told

"What's been up with Potter?" Fred asked as the raven haired teen strutted int the Great Hall alongside Draco Malfoy. In the space of a week, the two seemed to become one. Harry had started hanging out more with the Slytherins, and Draco was often seen in the Gryffindor common room. Also he had dropped a lot of weight, matching his blonde counterparts sick, gaunt look.

"I don't know" Oliver sighed stirring his porridge aimlessly. For the past few days Harry had completely ignored him.

"Since when are he and Malfoy such good friends anyway" Hermione asked glaring at the pair.

"Better hope they didn't turn him onto drugs like the rest of the Slytherin team" Ron warned also glaring at them.

Oliver finally turned to face them "Harry wouldn't do that!" he defended

"Maybe not, but you never know. Malfoy is good for persuading people" he challenged "Harry wouldn't fall for it" Oliver retorted taking the challenge

Ron cocked his eyebrow "You don't lose weight like that in a week, and he's been acting weird, strenuous exercise at three in the morning?"

"And he doesn't sleep much" Neville added in "I mean have any of you seen him go to sleep in a while?"

Fred flicked some porridge at George and said "Oh he sleeps in the box"

"Just like Malfoy" George added hurling a piece of bacon at his copy

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked concerned "You can't stay in a thing like that for too long"

The boys nodded. Oliver watched as Hedwig came and gave Harry a package, he pulled out a money bag filled to the brim.

"What does he need that for?" he asked

Everyone looked at him. It was becoming painfully obvious to all that Harry may be using drugs. But all seemed to want to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You're jumping to conclusions Ron" Hermione said "I mean I'm sure he's been working out a lot"

"Trying to reach an unrealistic weight! Hermione you said it yourself!" Ron spat

The bushy haired witch turned pink in the face, and all went quiet. After a while she finally suggested.

"You guys should you know write to the ministry and Quidditch boards, and try to get the weights raised. I'd help you"

"Harry was talking about that" Ron informed "Before he got mixed up with Malfoy and started"

"He's not using . . . and you don't know if he is or isn't so stop assuming" Oliver said

"You think I don't wood?" Ron asked darkly "I know my best friend, and I know the signs"

"How so?"

"None of your damn business" The red head snapped

The bell sounded letting everyone know breakfast was over. Oliver picked up his bag and was on his way to Quidditch practice, when Ron pulled him over.

"If you don't talk to him . . . I will" he hissed

"I'll talk to him"

Ron let go of the extremely hard grasp he had on his shoulder "You'd better"

He stormed off and Oliver stood there for a minute and then felt a pair of thin arms encircle his waist.

"Guess who"

He chuckled lightly "Could it be none other than Harry Potter"

Harry turned Oliver to face him "Ding, ding, ding you win the prize"

"What's that?"

"Me of course" he responded

"Thought I had you already . . . must've been wrong"

He turned and began walking away. Harry went over and caught up with him. "Hey, look, I know I've been ignoring you lately and I'm sorry, I've been a real jerk"

He leaned him against the wall and gave the taller teen a long lingering kiss. For a second, Oliver felt that he was the old, caring Harry. Not the new carbon copy of Malfoy, Harry.

"Forgive me?" he asked when their lips were only inches apart.

"Um"

Harry stroked his cheek gently and kissed him again "Please?"

Oliver sighed, those green eyes' always got to him. He nodded and initiated another kiss, that one led to another one, which led to another and another.

"Tweaked out faggot" Cedric shouted as he and the rest of his crew passed. The two, hadn't yet resolved their issue, and there seemed to be no sign of it ending anytime soon

"What's wrong Diggory? Wanna suck my dick?" he shouted back

"You wish fairy!"

"Don't I ever, you make my dick hard Ced"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall hissed her face pink

"What?" he asked

She shook her head and walked off. Harry turned back to Oliver "You wanna suck my dick?"

"Have I ever turned down an opportunity?"

Harry smiled superiorly, which made him look, truly, like a dark-haired Malfoy. He was in the process of kissing his neck and Adams' apple when Fred and George came up behind them.

"How about you wait until after practice? Hooch is having a hissy fit, you're late"

Harry sighed disappointedly "Guess we'll have to wait"

He took his hand and they hurried onto the field, where Madame Hooch gave them a good chewing out and sent them to practice. They had to, as a punishment put all of the equipment away after practice. Harry, during practice, was flying aggressively like Malfoy. He was fouled more than ten times and put on the bench twice. By the time practice was over the team, with the exception of Oliver, was pissed at him.

"Potter you'd better get your attitude together" Madame Hooch screamed "If you play the game like that, we're screwed!"

Harry sighed and looked as if he weren't paying attention. Madame Hooch saw and came back with.

"How would you like if I put you on probation?"

Harry went over to her and stood defiantly "You can't do that"

"Watch me"

"Madame Hooch, really" Oliver said but she didn't pay attention to him

"I can take care of myself!" Harry spat as the team watched on "Besides you need me, this team needs me and you know that don't you?"

Madame Hooch stiffened, he was the best seeker and their understudy wasn't up to the level he was.

"You'd better shape up, leave your pride at the door when you come here . . . get the equipment together, the rest of you shower up weigh in's are in 15 minutes"

She turned on her heel and Harry stepped back smiling superiorly, he mounted his broom and went off to catch the snitch. They gathered the equipment and went to "Prepare" for weighing.

"Come to give me that blow job already?" Harry asked weakly as he exited the stall holding tightly onto the door.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Oliver warned helping him over to the sink

Harry tried to make his body control itself again. It just wouldn't this time. "I gotta sit down" he gasped sliding out of Oliver's grasp and onto the floor.

"C'mon you're gonna be ok" Oliver told him wetting the end of the towel, he had with cool water and dabbing his face with the damp cloth.

"Too dizzy" he whispered, his head spinning.

Oliver began growing worried and continued dabbing his face "It's alright, want some water?"

Harry nodded and put his head between his knees th quell the nausea. Oliver gave him his bottled water and rubbed his back.

"Harry, mate, you ok?" George asked "You need Madame Pomfrey?"

"N, no" he gasped "Just gimme a minute"

He stayed in that position for a while until he managed to get up and brush his teeth. With Oliver's help he finished showering and got to the weight room right as his name was called.

"Potter" she called

Harry had to let go of Oliver's shoulder and wobbly made his was over to the magic scale.

"Stand still please" The scale instructed

Harry raised his eyebrows, yet managed to do so for a few seconds

"One-hundred twelve pounds"

"What?!" he asked angrily

"Good job taking off most of the weight" Madame Hooch applauded "Too bad your attitude went with it, drop those two pounds by next weigh in"

He glared at her, the scale and himself in the mirror. He was still fat. Hobbling over to the only chair in the room, he slumped in it and placed his head in between his knees. He was feeling very hot and dizzy.

"Harry are you sure you don't want to go to Madame Pomfrey?" Oliver asked as they made their way to the Dungeons

"Yeah"

"What's wrong with you Potter?" Draco asked as Harry sat on the bench and Oliver went to get him some cold water

"I don't feel so hot . . . I didn't even make my weight"

Draco lifted his face "Shit you got cocky didn't you?" he hissed "You haven't been drinking enough water have you?"

"I . . . I drank some"

"Shit"

"I'm gonna pass out" he said

Oliver came back "Harry c'mon, it's"

But right then Harry passed out, and Draco went whiter in the face. Fred went for Madame Pomfrey and Oliver began to fan Harry's face. People started crowding around him, while Draco silently left the room. Madame Pomfrey was there in seconds and Harry was taken up into the Hospital wing. Oliver, Hermione, Ron and the twins waited impatiently outside waiting for some word on what was happening with him.

"He . . . "He'll be ok" Hermione told Oliver who was pacing angrily

But honestly no one really knew. The one thing Oliver was sure of, was that once he found out If Harry was ok, he was going after Malfoy.


	5. Intresting New Information

By dinner that night everyone knew about Harry's passing out at the gym, By breakfast that next morning it was assumed by most of the student body that it was due to drugs'. Hermione, Fred, George and Oliver were quick to dispel the rumors but Ron chose to just stay quiet on the matter which infuriated Oliver.

"He's your friend!" he roared at the red head as they sat in his dorm room "Your best friend, how can you not stand behind him?!"

"Because I'm not stupid! My friend is on drugs. You know it, I know, it everyone knows it!" Ron fired back

"You don't know anything!" Oliver screamed pushing him against the wall

"Don't I Oliver?!" Ron yelled back pushing Oliver off of him and using all of his strength not to hit back "I know ok!"

"How Huh?! What's this big 'I know' Secret Ron?! We'd all like to know since you know so much!"

"My brother used drugs when he was going here!" he yelled "He nearly died from them! So there you go Oliver! I know Harry's on drugs! I know and I know where its going to lead IF HE DOESN' T STOP NOW!"

The room was silent except for Ron's labored breathing. Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He just turned and left. He was nearly down into the great hall when Fred and George caught up with him.

"Wood" they called

He stopped walking, but didn't turn around. Fred put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey look"

"Not now Fred" he said

"Listen Wood, we know you like . . . love Harry but our brother Charlie was on drugs before" George explained

"He's not anymore, but he almost died. You can't deny this for long . . . you don't want him to die"

"I don't"

"Then we're going to let you talk to him, before we do"

He nodded "Thank's"

"No problem" they said together

Oliver slowly made his way toward the hospital wing. So many thoughts were running through his head. Harry, his once sweet Harry . . . using drugs? It just didn't fit. He was so deep in thought that he wasn't watching where he was walking and knocked Malfoy down.

"Oh I'm"

"Watch where the hell you're going wood" Draco snapped brushing off his dark robes

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked

"Where do you think to go and see Potter"

Right then, a fierce rage came over him, he was the reason Harry was in this mess. He seized Draco by his robes and pushed him against the wall

"Why so you can give him more drugs?!" he hissed in his ear

Draco struggled to get out of his grasp but Oliver was too strong for him. "You'd better let me up Wood" he ordered

"Or else what, I'd ought to turn you into Dumbledore now"

"And risk getting your beloved Potty thrown out of Quidditch forever?"

"He'd tell dumbledore it was all your fault"

"You'd think someone would do that . . . but Potter's not stupid" Draco hissed back as a small crowd began forming around them "He know's that I can make his life a living hell, and your's too. You just can't accept the fact that your sweet Potter isn't so sweet anymore"

Filch and Mrs. Norris were on their way down the hall, identical evil looks on both of their faces. Oliver gave Malfoy one last slam into the wall and let him go. He turned and was walking away when Draco caught him by the shoulder and whispered in his ear

"By the way . . . he came to me looking for it"

With that he left, and Oliver had to figure out how to process this intresting new information.


	6. False Promises

"Can we please go in and see him?" Hermione asked Madame Pomfrey for the one hundredth time that day

"I'm afraid he's asleep again Hermione" she informed

"We won't disturb him, I swear. We haven't seen him since the first night please just for a few minutes"

"We brought gifts" Fred pointed out

"And Wood might spontaneously combust if he doesn't see him now" George told her

Oliver stood in the back of the group, near Ron not saying anything. The last two days had been hard for him, the new information Malfoy had given him had been bugging him. He couldn't figure out if it were true or not. Had Harry been that desperate? Within that time somehow Hermione and the twins had convinced Madame Pomfrey to let them in.

"Ten minutes only" she told them "He needs his rest, he looks like he hasn't slept in days"

They all looked at each other confirming that they were to say nothing . . . At least not yet.

"Okay"

They entered the disinfectant smelling room and crept over to the last bed on the left side of the room, near the largest window. The afternoon sun was streaming in through the window settling nicely on his face. From far away he looked just like their old Harry. But when they got to his bedside it was clear that the boy lying there was nothing more than a shell. The deep, dark circles under his eye's were as clear as day, his skin was pale and nearly transparent, his arm's resembled sticks' and his face was gaunt and sunken in. No one could deny this anymore. Hermione placed her hand over her mouth and had tears in her eye's. Fred placed his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, but soon found his mouth agape at the sight of their friend.

"Now you tell me he's not using. This is exactly hor Charlie looked when he came home for Christmas vacation, right before he almost died" Ron informed tying down the balloon's Hermione had temporarily let go of.

"Fuck off Ron" Oliver said softly stroking the side of Harry's face

"Don't tell me to fuck off!" he snapped George could see being in the room with Harry like this was upsetting to him too. "If I have to go to Dumbledore, I swear I will!"

"NO!" everyone else screamed stirring the raven haired teen

"Oi, Can't I get some quiet?!" he groaned turning over and hugging his pillow

"You're not going to tell anyone!" Oliver snapped softly

"What are you hiding? Everyone knows what's going on" Ron shouted

Harry groaned again "Shut up!"

"They think they know, but they don't and we'll keep it that way"

The two boys were standing toe to toe now, each had their fist clenched tightly

"Come on guys' don't fight" Hermione pleaded "We're here for Harry"

Ron pulled away from Hermione's grasp violently "You all sit there and let him do this to himself. Next time, I swear to you he won't be sleeping" He stormed out nearly knocking Madame Pomfrey down as he did.

"Ok that's enough" she said perturbed "You can see him tomorrow"

Together they gave one collective sigh and nodded "Okay"

They turned to leave when Harry murmured "Oliver"

He turned back "Yeah?"

"Come here"

He looked at Madame Pomfrey who sighed "Five minutes Wood" she timed while ushering the rest of the group out of the room

"Hey"

"Hey" he said "Come to give me that blow job?"

Harry chuckled lightly then began coughing. Oliver poured him a glass of water which he quickly drank.

"Thanks . . . so what about that blow job?"

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey wouldn't appreciate that"

Harry whimpered and placed Oliver's hand on his lower parts "C'mon"

"No" he said before taking a deep breath and saying "Harry . . . I have to ask you a question"

He yawned "What?"

"Are you or have you taken drugs?"

Harry looked away and sighed "Oliver"

"I want an answer Harry, now" he said sternly

"It was just to take off the weight that's it, but it didn't even do that" he explained before turning and looking the other teen in the eye "I won't use them anymore . . . especially after this happened"

Oliver wasn't completely sold "Harry . . ."

"I said I promise Oliver, don't you trust me?" he asked lifting his thin hand and stroking his face "When I say I won't . . .I won't"

"Okay" he said voice barely above a whisper

"You won't tell anybody will you?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head "No"

Harry leaned in and kissed him "Thank's"

"Oliver" Madame Pomfrey said from the door

He ran his fingers through his tangled mass of black hair and gave him one last kiss "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay" he said watching him go. When they both were gone, he took out the bottle of white pill's Malfoy had brought to him the day before, while under cover of his invisibility cloak. And he stared at it long and hard, he was beginning to feel worthless again . . . he hated that feeling. He placed one pill in his hand.

"One more won't hurt" he figured right before taking it


	7. Who?

Harry was released a few days later, and instantly he was the subject of even more talk among students and teachers. Even though he and his friends denied everything, Dumbledore was still skeptical about the issue.

"Come with me?!" Draco shouted storming into the Gryffindor common room still in his semi-muddy Quidditch robes, where Harry sat, on Oliver's lap, looking at the latest Quidditch weekly.

The rest of the faces in the room turned toward the screaming blonde, some were screwed up in disgust others in confusion.

"What THE HELL are you looking at?!" he snapped grabbing Harry's thin arm and pulling him off of Oliver and out the door in one swift movement.

"Drake what are you doing?" Harry asked as he was being pulled through the portrait hole (which Draco had pushed open so furiously that the Fat Lady was smacked against the wall) and over to the Slytherins.

"Salazar Slytherin" he growled

The picture swung open and Draco violently tugged Harry up to his room.

"What are you?"

"DRUG TEST'S?!" he howled throwing a notice given out to the Slytherin Quidditch team "Look what the hell you did"

"Draco"

"I never had to deal with Drug tests before! And now look at this!"

"Draco"

Suddenly Harry was seized by his robes and Draco was looking at him almost crazily. Sweat was pouring off of his reddened face and onto Harry's. "What did I tell you? Potter? You fucked up!"

"Did you even read the paper?!" Harry asked pushing the other teen off of him, then snatching the paper out of his hand "It says with parents' consent, it's illegal to give just random drug tests to students!"

Draco sat looked up "Are . . . are you serious?"

Harry threw the paper over to him and Draco read it over carefully, then lifted his head smiling widely. "Oh"

"Yeah, why don't you read the whole thing before you pull me away from a blow job I was this close to getting" Harry said irritably

"Aww you know I'm sorry man. I just got freaked out" he said sticking out his hand

Harry took it "Well your freak out cost me, I hope your happy"

He pulled him up, but Draco then pushed him back onto the bed he was standing in front of and climbed on top of him. When Harry tried to push him off of him, Draco refused to budge.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked not struggling to get away as much as he made it seem.

"What's been up? I haven't really seen much of you for like two days. Is Wood keeping you away from me?"

"No . . . well"

"What?" Draco asked leaning in closer

"I kinda promised him I wouldn't 'use' anymore" he admitted

"He put you up to it didn't he?" Draco asked fiercely

"No, he just doesn't want me to end up like Viktor Krum, dead in my room" Harry sighed. He thought back to the year before when the young Quidditch player overdosed on drugs and was found dead in his hotel room.

Draco leaned so close in that their foreheads touched "Didn't I promise you that as long as you did what I instructed . . . that you wouldn't"

Harry wasn't sure. The warmth of Draco on top of him and the smell of grass and musk intoxicating him made him nod.

"But you haven't stopped at all have you?"

"Only" Harry said breathlessly "When I really need it"

Draco caressed Harry's face with his own. He could feel the stubble on his cheek, and it tickled his face. "Don't let him make your decisions for you. If you need this stuff, it's because you want to be the best for Quidditch . . . what's wrong with that?" he asked voice barely above a whisper

Harry swallowed hard "Nothing"

As if magnets their lips connected. Harry felt a jolt inside of him, it felt almost like lightening. And he knew it was dangerous, but he couldn't stop his body from responding to it. Draco too obviously felt something too, because Harry felt his hardness caress against his own.

"My aunt and uncle will want me to take the test. Anything to ruin my life" Harry told him once they pulled away

"Don't worry" Draco said kissing him again and gently sucking on his bottom lip. "I have plenty of connections for the both of us"

"Really?"

"You know I like you Potter right?" Draco whispered in his ear before gently biting his earlobe

Harry chuckled "I sensed it"

They kissed once more, and Draco grinded his hips against Harry making him harder. Harry quickly realized that Draco was rather good with his tongue.

"I thought you were going out with Pansy Parkinson" Harry recalled

"Potter, I broke up with her over the summer. Enough about her, you're making my dick soft"

Harry chuckled and lifted his hips so their hip's ground together harder. Draco's touch was different from Oliver's, it was more demanding. Oliver's was more caring and soft. Draco released his arms and leaned over to his night-table, he took a velvet bag out from the top drawer and extracted two pills. He placed one in his mouth and swallowed it with the bottled water he had in hand also. He put the other on his tongue and restrained Harry's arms with one hand again.

"Want to?"

Harry nodded and Draco stuck his tongue in his mouth, where Harry took the pill into his own mouth. Draco lifted his head and poured the water into his mouth, where Harry took it from there.

"Good?" he asked

Harry swallowed and kissed him "Yeah . . . so you're gay?"

Draco began to slowly unbutton his shirt "Let's just say I'm an equal opportunity employer"

"So" Harry said before gasping at the teen's bony structure "Who've you been with?"

"Lot's of guys'"

"Even Marcus Flint?" Harry asked

Draco smiled wickedly and began to undo his shirt "Squeal's like a pig when you fuck him"

Harry gasped and laughed before letting Draco take off his shirt. Harry lifted himself up onto his elbow's and hungrily kissed Draco, who closed his bed curtains.

"What about Wood?" Draco asked lying on his back to get his pant's off

"Who?" Harry asked climbing on top of him.


End file.
